


Study Session

by Icie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Yaku have a study session together near the end of their last year. Yaku likes it when it's just the two of them, but Kuroo being who he is, that doesn't always mean he'll feel the same immediately after they've finished. Kuroo has a way of getting under his skin like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pygmywyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmywyvern/gifts).



Yaku pokes at Kuroo's foot with the eraser end of his pencil, the precursor to him jabbing with the lead if Kuroo doesn't pay attention. It's a given that he won't, but Yaku lives in hope that his life will be that bit easier than he initially believed.

Kuroo barely moves, but he does cast his eyes in Yaku's direction, the first time in minutes he's looked away from the sunshine outside. He smiles.

Yaku glares. 

"I asked you a question," he says. He'd asked him three, but the last one is the one he needs an answer to before he can continue picking away at the fifth impossible calculus problem of the evening.

The way Kuroo can focus in on problems is something Yaku has difficulty nailing down. When Kuroo is focused on mathematics, or volleyball plays, it gets easier, the same as when he talks to Kenma about his games, but it's not a trait Yaku shares. And whenever he tries to reconcile it with the rest of Kuroo, something else in Yaku's understanding of the guy sitting in front of him, looking like he would really prefer to be tucked into the bed behind him, no longer seems as simple as it once did.

Kuroo is expressive, dynamic and can rile people up like he was born to. And then he smooths himself out, irons out the bumps for things that aren't people. It ages him, and Yaku isn't sure that he's okay with seeing so much of this face when he's sure that only he has noticed how different it is to the one Kuroo likes to put on for show. Maybe Kenma, but Kenma wouldn't care, and that itches even more. Yaku shouldn't be on the same level as Kuroo's childhood friend who's had him twisted around his finger since before Yaku knew either of them.

The _reason_ Yaku gets this view is Kuroo brings it out for study, and the two of them sitting together in the evenings after volleyball has been a fixture in their lives since first year. Occasionally, Kenma curls up on the bed behind them, or Kai stops by to weigh in and get pointers on his weaker subjects. But the constants are the two of them, a bowl of snacks and papers spread between them, notes mingling together, Kuroo's lips moving as he thinks through their material and creates illegible notes, without a hint of the casual posturing he enjoys so much in his expression or body language.

Yaku listens to what Kuroo says about how to tackle the fourth problem without really considering it, just taking Kuroo at his word that it will make more sense after he's got his head around the next one.

Mathematics - _calculus_ , says Kuroo's teasing voice in his memory, _you suck even worse at maths_ \- comes easily to Kuroo. He swears at it sometimes, making Yaku fight to keep his expression disapproving, but it's always with the knowledge that, whatever the question is, it will unfold for him eventually.

"We won't get to do this much longer, huh?" Kuroo says, startling Yaku out of his contemplations.

Yaku spins his pencil over in his hand before setting the lead back against the paper. "I guess not," he says. It's a fact he's been trying not to dwell on.

"I'm gonna miss you," Kuroo says. He's focusing on his working, but his eyes aren't moving and neither is his pencil.

Yaku's frown deepens. "Don't act like I'm dying."

Kuroo snorts. "You're too stubborn to die." He's probably right. Kuroo stretches out, and regards him with a fond look that makes Yaku's heart flip. "But I figure we won't be hanging out as much. You're going to be in university, kicking ass, doesn't leave much time for tossing a ball around, you know?"

"We don't have all that much time to toss a ball around _now_ ," Yaku points out.

"Didn't say I wouldn't like more," Kuroo says with a shrug. "Just going to miss what we have." He pauses, writes something on his paper. Yaku frowns when he realises that Kuroo is _five_ questions ahead of him, and that he must have been turning the problem over in his mind while they were talking.

"How do you do that?" he asks, because if they're nearing the end of their study sessions there's no harm in asking.

"Do what?" Kuroo asks as he notes down another number.

"Keep thinking about-" he gestures at Kuroo's working, unable to find the right word in his irritation "- when you're talking to me."

Kuroo grins, a lopsided thing that makes both rage and fondness rise in Yaku. "It's easy when it's you."

Yaku stops dead.

"Excuse me?" He's not sure what Kuroo means by it, but he's fairly certain he has cause to be offended.

His offence washes over Kuroo without a sign that he noticed it, though he's sure he did. Kuroo isn't oblivious to annoyance, more like he feeds off it. Kuroo takes his time in responding, searching for each word with care. Yaku doesn't let himself settle, instead waiting for Kuroo's point to be made. "It's like... it's comfortable. I've known you for ages now, and I guess that means when it's just us talking like this I don't have to-"

He breaks off and takes a breath. Heat colours his cheeks. Yaku realises he didn't notice them turn pink. Yaku considers punching Kuroo's shoulder to snap him out of his pause.

Kuroo shrugs. "I don't have to worry, or something." He puts on his lopsided grin again. Yaku can tell that it's forced, that Kuroo is trying to take some of the weight off his words, but he doesn't know how many others would be able to tell that just from the way his eyes aren't locked to Yaku's and the way his hands don't start moving again. "Means I can use that part of my brain for calculus," he adds, when Yaku doesn't speak.

"You," Yaku begins, letting emphasis build with a pause, "are an idiot."

"Yep!" Kuroo says with a laugh, leaning back, all long limbs and boneless grace. He's a cat through and through. Always trying to pretend he didn't do anything when he thinks something is broken.

Yaku shoves their work table to one side, and shuffles into Kuroo's space, too fast for Kuroo's alarmed scramble to let him get away. Yaku stops with his face an inch from Kuroo's, one hand on his shoulder and the other holding onto the bed behind Kuroo, keeping him trapped.

He glares, because he always glares.

"If you want to be my friend, be my friend," he says. He's angry beyond his temper, somehow. Or, maybe, it's that something about this exchange has left him hurt. "Asshole," he adds, to make himself feel better.

"Uh," Kuroo says with eloquence, then licks his lips, but doesn't move. "That's not really..." he begins, but brings himself up short. Yaku's elbow protests the awkward way he's holding himself to keep Kuroo in place. He ignores it, all too sure Kuroo will wriggle away or flat out run if he moves. Kuroo squeezes his eyes shut and leans back as far as he can in the tiny amount of room he has between Yaku and the bed. "Will you punch me," Kuroo pauses and darts his tongue out to wet his bottom lip, "if I kiss you?"

Sound rushes to fill Yaku's ears with a roar. He hears himself say, "Fuck you," before his mind can process that, maybe, Kuroo isn't kidding around. 

It only takes a moment for his thoughts to catch up, but it's done, he said it. Kuroo's eyes widen. His expression fills with hurt. 

Yaku closes the gap between them, eyes squeezed shut, forcing himself not to consider how stupid this might be. He swallows Kuroo's attempt at an apology, letting their lips slide together and ignoring the way he's all too aware that Kuroo has teeth in his mouth, and lots of them.

They break apart after an eternity. Yaku wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He glares.

"You're going to ask me out now," he says, to make sure Kuroo gets the hint.

"Okay," Kuroo replies.

"And then we're going to kiss again."

"Okay," Kuroo says, hope starting to build in his eyes.

"And _then_ you're going to tell me how the hell question six works."

"Okay," Kuroo repeats once more, leaning in so that their lips would be touching with just one millimetre more. "Want to go out with me?"

"I guess," Yaku replies, a too large smile spreading across his face. He closes the gap once again, not leaving that up to Kuroo. There will be plenty of opportunities for Kuroo to take the initiative in future, for now he wants it for himself.


End file.
